The Center for Disease Control & Prevention (CDC) recommends thirty vaccination shots for children and youth aged six months to sixteen years. The mere sight of a syringe needle may scare a person, especially a child, before or while receiving a vaccination. A child might need to be held and comforted while being vaccinated. For some children and families, the process may be a nightmare every time a vaccination is due to be delivered at a doctor's office or other location. So called “Needle Nightmare” is a serious problem not only for ages six months to sixteen years but occasionally for the adults too. The process typically is not a joyful one. Children may not be sufficiently distracted or entertained, if at all, during such procedures so that they are not scared of a syringe.
Retail stores, pharmacies, hospital and physician suppliers, and physician offices do not typically carry or use devices that entertain or distract the patient while receiving an injection.